Wireless communication in the 60 GHz frequency band is characterized by large path loss due to it high frequency. Therefore, the gain of the transmit and receive antenna must increase to meet the link budget requirement. A high-gain antenna directs a relatively narrow beam of radio waves in a particular direction. Because of this, a phased antenna array is installed in order to perform adaptive beamforming.
The 60 GHz frequency band can be used for a Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN). As a receiver device (such as a laptop, tablet, camera, cell phone, PDA, etc.) moves from a first location to a second location within a room, it may have to switch from one beam to another. However, the receiver does not know in which directions the adjacent/overlapping beams are pointing. Accordingly, the receiver needs to determine which beam is the best of the beams with which it could connect.